


Monster You Made

by darkly_poetic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkly_poetic/pseuds/darkly_poetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem suppose to be in Sam's pov about the events in the end of Season 3 and in Season 4. Also to do with the end of Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster You Made

Your death was foretold.  
After you sold your soul.  
To pay for a debt you believed you owed.  
But you never stopped to think of how your death would truly effect me.  
How I would really be.  
You just assumed I would go on hunting without you.  
But you never really saw the truth.  
The truth of how I wouldn’t really be okay.  
That I would give anything for it not to be this way.  
I needed you here to help me see.  
See that Ruby isn’t as good as she appears to be.  
But now you’re gone.  
And everything is completely wrong.  
Wrong because I’m not who I use to be.  
Cause with more and more demon blood running through my veins.  
I am now only the monster you made.


End file.
